Thoughts of a Daughter of Athena
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Big Lost Hero Spoilers! You are so ecstatic when you see him; you totally forget that he probably doesn't even remember you. He could even have a girlfriend. But you are ignorant, which is totally unlike you. Just a look into the thoughts of Annabeth.


**A/N MAJOR MAJOR LOST HERO SPOILERS! SPOILERS SPOILER SPLOILER SPOILER SPOILER! This is a short drabble-ish story. I don't own anything.**

**Summary: 'You are so ecstatic when you see him; you totally forget that he probably doesn't even remember you. He could even have a girlfriend, like what happened with Jason and Piper. But you are ignorant, which is totally unlike you. You are a freaking daughter of Athena!' Just a look into the thoughts of Annabeth about Percy's amnesia. Percabeth, of course!**

* * *

When Jason says what you have been avoiding this whole time, your heart nearly breaks. You knew, even before he said it, that it was true but it still hurts so much when he says it out loud. On the outside, you have a tough shell but it really is so hard. For once you thought that you could be happy for once. No more war, or girls. And it took him so long to just take the hint and realize you loved him. You wish you could be normal but no, you are a demigod and that is just how it is. Nothing is ever easy for you. So you throw yourself into building the Argo II, not talking to anybody. Then your life becomes a specific cycle: Get up at 6am, eat a quick breakfast, work on the Argo II, climb the lava wall, go to archery, sword fight with Clarisse, eat lunch at 12, back to the Argo II, teach Ancient Greek, cabin inspection, more sword fighting, even more Argo II work, eat dinner from 6:30 to 7:00, then at 7:15 to 8:45 you play Capture the Flag, then bed at 9:00. Because you have to find him, and bring him home. You forbid yourself to think of the inevitable. At times you feel like running to the Poseidon Cabin and curl up in his bed and cry but you don't because you are a daughter of Athena and you **can't** look weak or feel weak because have a reputation as a kick-ass warrior girl. People tell you that they are sorry and they know how you feel but they don't. The boy who has always been they have there for you and saved your life more times than you can count is gone. He doesn't remember you and might stay that way. The thought is unbearable.

Everybody needs him. You need him because he was always there for you, when times are tough, he lightens the mood and he, most importantly, is one of the only people who never let you down. Grover needs him because he has there for Grover from the beginning. Chiron needs him because you are pretty sure Percy is one of the only heroes that he taught isn't full of himself and Percy is the reason we all aren't dead. The whole camp needs him because he is our best sword fighter and everyone him on their Capture the Flag team. And the Gods, well they just owe him.

And then the Argo II is done. The sail/flight to San Francisco seems to go on forever. You all arrive and there he is, in the front looking handsome. You are so ecstatic when you see him; you totally forget that he probably doesn't even remember you. He could even have a girlfriend, like what happened with Jason and Piper. But you are ignorant, which is totally unlike you. He looks different. More muscled and stiff. He looks so distant, with his cold, un-remembering eyes. His eyes are what hurts you the most. They are no longer warm and a light green; they are green still but darker and aren't a source of comfort for you. Then Chiron talking, telling the Romans that we come in peace.

You are looking at Percy the whole time, not listening. He looks back, frowning. He shakes his head and that frigid look returns to his eyes. Your heart sinks, he was probably close to remembering and lost it. He looks to his right at a very pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes. And he smiles at her and she smiles back. Then, with a pang in your chest, he grabs her hand, in a non-platonic way. Of course. You should have seen this coming. Chiron finishes talking and everybody walks to the circle of cabins. You see Malcolm and you follow him. It seems that the Athena Cabin is following the Minerva Cabin. You all arrive at the cabin which is actually a huge tent with about 15 cots. You fall asleep on the hard ground, skipping dinner. The Minerva cabin comes back in with your fellow cabin mates. You ask a girl who looks about your age who the girl holding Percy's hand was. She tells you that she is Gwendolyn or Gwen, daughter of Ceres, and girlfriend of Percy Jackson, for three months. You swallow hardly, thank the girl and walk to your patch of ground. You want to cry because now you know it is over. You might not ever get him back. _Be strong _you tell yourself.

You wake in the early morning and take a walk around the unfamiliar camp. There is a girl looking at the sun rise. You walk over a bit gingerly to her and say hello. She looks at you and asks if you are the girl who used to have Percy. You nod stiffly and grit your teeth. She tells you that she is Jason's old girlfriend. You are relieved that you found someone that you can relate to and you tell her this. She smiles and tells you that her name is Reyna, daughter of Mars. You must have a wary look on your face because she laughs and tells you that she isn't some ruthless killing machine and thinks that she may be a daughter of Minerva, not Mars. After this you feel more comfortable with her and you talk for a while. You both loose track of time, talking of yours and hers numerous adventures. The sunrise is beautiful and it gets brighter.

By the time the sky is a full blue, the crowd of two camps floods into the dining pavilion. You see Jason and Percy talking animatedly. Percy looks angry, but deep in his eyes, you see worry. Right as you start to make your way over to them Percy stalks off, in the direction of the beach. Gwen, the daughter of Ceres/Demeter follows him. You grab your Yankees cap and make your way to the beach.

You find them sitting on the sand. Gwen is saying that it is just a rouse and a coincidence that he lost his memory and the Greeks are just trying to gain another fighter because they are clearly lacking good soldiers. You want to laugh because you bet you could easily disarm her. Percy was, and will be your **real** boyfriend again. And then they are leaning in and you don't know what come over you when you jump out and distract them. Gwen screams and Percy takes out Riptide. You tell him that you are his old girlfriend and you recount all our adventures. The one where you went to the Underworld, to the Sea of Monsters, when he rescued you from Atlas, the labyrinth and lastly, the Titan War. He has to remember because then all those quests, would be worthless. Of course, you will remember and you both basically stopped a war of the Gods but part of the quests is the fact that they got closer. Something about battling Titans, cyclopes, Gods, and evil sorceresses pulls two people together. You and him, you've been through so much and he doesn't remember any of it.

When you finish, you look at him expectantly. He looks at you and yells. He says that he is so sick of people trying to tell him that his memories are fake and try to get him to remember everything because we have no proof. And then, the worst part, he stops yelling and quietly, tells you to go. Just go. He doesn't want to talk to me because he doesn't know you and his girlfriend is Gwen now. You glare at him and then you snap. All of this is happening to tell him he doesn't know how you feel. You have been told that the love of your life has been taken and doesn't even remember you. And you come to this stupid camp to find he already has a girlfriend and after all you have been through, when Luke betrayed you, you were kidnapped, the labyrinth, the war and lastly loosing him, it was all just a waste. And then you walk away, not looking back. You go to Chiron and tell him that it is over. Percy will never remember anything. It is a lost cause and you You are strong for the others as everyone packs up.

The Romans watch as you prepare the ship for flight. Lupa stands there, very majestic. You wave to Reyna, one of the only actual comforts this whole time. She waves back, smiling wistfully. You then look at Percy, giving him one more chance. But he just stands there, not moving or showing emotion. Then Chiron is telling you it is time to go, we can't wait longer. The day is perfect, perfect wind and a cloudless sky. It is taunting me, perfect day, when you leave Percy for good. You sigh and take one last look at the only boy who has never let you down. And we are rising, slowly at first, then faster. He is never coming back. You will never hear his laugh again or see his smile. But you have to be brave. That is the only logical route. He is gone and the sooner you get over him, the better.

Then you hear a voice call out, a voice you never thought you would hear again. It's Percy. He is yelling as loud as he can. You listen carefully and make out his words: I remember you, wise girl! Oh my Gods! He remembers. You tell, beg practically, to go back down. You have to go and get him. And suddenly you are on the ground and you are running to him and you think that he thinks you are going to kiss him. But you don't. You run up to him and you slap him in the face, hard. He asks what was that for and you tell him it took him long enough to remember. He apologizes and tells you that it was never going to be this easy and that's when you kiss him. When you pull apart, you see Jason walking up to Reyna and he tells her that he is staying, for her. You smile because Reyna also got her happy ending, but the grin gets wiped off you face when you remember Piper. Jason cups Reyna's face and kisses her. _Poor Piper. She will be heartbroken. _Sure enough, you see Piper run back onto the Argo II, into her cabin. Not everybody gets their happy ending, but still you feel so bad. You turn back to Percy and tell him, "I am so glad you remembered me, seaweed brain."

**A/N So, did you like it? Yes, I know it is super short, but it is actually more than 1,000 words. And I know most of you are probably like noooo! What happened to Jason and Piper? Well, I decided that no everyone should have a happy ending. Come on, the story is to sappy anyways. And I kind of like Reyna. Please don't flame. It kind of hurts when you do. I like constructive criticism just not flames. They are mean! You guys are probably like she is a wimp, but seriously, no flames. But I do like other reviews! So review please!**


End file.
